Vector the Crocodile (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Vector the Crocodile is a recurring character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, with his roots being in Knuckles Chaotix on the Sega 32X. He is the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency, which is comprised of him, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-A Name: Vector the Crocodile Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Bite, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can glide through the air, Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity variety), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes), Shapeshifting and Gravity Manipulation (via Color Powers) Attack Potency: Large Planet level '(Stronger than Espio and Charmy Bee. Defeated the Egg Dealer alongside Shadow in one of the possible endings to ''Shadow The Hedgehog. ''Could fight against an army of Infinite's Virtual Reality Clones) | '''Multi-Solar System level '(Equal to Knuckles. Tore off the Egg Beater's arm. Mighty considers him nearly as strong as himself. Can contend with Bark the Polar Bear) 'Speed: FTL '''to '''FTL+ '| '''Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 '''| At least '''Class G Striking Strength: 'Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level' Durability: Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High (Can adventure for days on end and show no signs of fatigue) Range: Several feet via Fire Breath and other ranged based attacks. Standard Equipment: His Microphone Intelligence: Gifted. Runs a fairly successful detective agency and is a competent fighter, capable of fighting foes who are on or near Sonic and Shadows level. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Team Blast: Vector and other members of Chaotix sing a song that affects enemies in a large Area of Effect. The attack has been known to destroy large and imposing Robots. * Cyan Laser: Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Vector transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Vector gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser Vector can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of a Indigo Wisp, Vector transforms into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Vector essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Vector is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. Indigo Asteroid also grants Vector the ability to levitate through midair. * Yellow Drill: Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Vector turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Vector can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Vector to move through water in a manner similar to a living torpedo. Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4